The Adventures of an Interoffice Romance
by tierner2
Summary: They have been partners for over three years. It's bound to happen, right? Right?
1. The Excuse of the Cute Kitten

**Author's Note:** IT'S SO FLUFFY! I am still of the fence about it so I would appreciate the reviews!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own NCIS:LA or any of the characters. If I did, I wouldn't be known as the nap time master. Yeah, go teaching!

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Excuse of the Cute Kitten**

"We don't know that G."

The deep bravado of the former Navy Seal echoed through the OSP doors, freezing the triumphant cheers of the Tech Analysts in their throats.

"We aren't blind Sam," Callen responded. "I am just looking at the facts."

Eric and Nell heard the voices coming closer to the center of OSP's but couldn't move, frozen with fear. "Do you think they arrest people for illegally downloading games that have yet to be released?" Eric asked innocently.

Nell eyed him with surprise, "Do we really want to find out?"

After the briefest second, hands flew to the keyboards, hiding the bloody battle they had just won. Just as the last screen cleared from the battle and returned to the monotonous tax reports they were suppose to be working on, the doors opened and in sauntered Sam and Callen, too engrossed in their argument to notice the beads of sweat dripping from the techies faces.

"I am telling you G, we don't know." Sam's voice was determined, but Callen's response was an overly exaggerated eye roll.

"Hey guys," Eric greeted, his voice a notch higher, throwing obvious suspicion in the wind._ Why do they have to be human lie detectors? _"Where's Kensi and Deeks?" he asked, clearing his throat of guilt.

"In the gym," Callen replied, plopping down in the nearest chair with a sigh. "Apparently Kensi thinks Deeks needs to work on his communications skills. She said they suck."

"What does that even mean?" Nell asked, tired of trying to figure out every cryptic message the two would send.

Now it was Sam's turn to roll his eyes, "It's Kensi and Deeks. I don't even think _they_ know."

That brought a knowing sigh from the group. One thing that they had learned early in the Kensi/Deeks partnership...relationship..._thing_, is never try and understand the Kensi/Deeks thing.

The room was suddenly filled with an uncomfortable silence, causing the guilty techies to spin slowly in their chairs, finally trying to understand the figures and numbers they should have been working on for the past three hours.

"Don't G. Just don't." Sam's deep voice broke the silence bringing the interest of Eric and Nell out with it.

"I just want a second opinion," Callen stated nonchalantly, piquing their interest even further.

Sam's frustration was palpable as he forced his words out through gritted teeth, "If it was happening, we would know! They are two of the most transparent people on the face of the Earth."

"But they are also trained investigators," Callen continued, either oblivious to Sam's continual rise in anger, or enjoying the frustration he was bringing out. "They know how to lie when they want."

The cryptic conversation was becoming too much for Eric. He could be playing _Assassin's Creed 4_ instead of listening to this drivel going. He should at least know what's going on, "Who are you talking about?"

Sam and Callen's response was instant and simultaneous, "Kensi and Deeks."

"And what," Nell chimed in, curious herself, "is the conversation?"

"G here thinks Kensi and Deeks' _thing_ may have reached another level of inappropriate workplace behavior," Sam responded, clearly hoping this conversation would be over.

"So," Eric said slowly, trying to make sure he wasn't completely off the mark, "Sam you don't think that they are, you know," he stuttered as he laced his fingers together and squeezed, "together, and Callen you do?"

The pair nodded, glad that Eric comprehended the source of the argument that had been going on for days, "Yeah, I'm with Sam, we could know."

"Come on!" Callen defended, "Have you seen those two? It's the little things that have changed, more touching, annoying looks across the bullpen. Something is going on with them."

Sam's frustration rose again, proving that Callen could bring that out like nobody's business. "They were doing those things the moment they met. If they were together, we would know!" he yelled with a huff. "When it comes to undercover, nobody is better at selling a lie than those two."

"Present company excluded of course," Callen interrupted with an almost undetectable smirk.

"But when it comes to each other," Sam continued as if never interrupted, "they are the worst liars in the building. If they were together, we would be able to tell."

"I'm with Sam," Eric said, raising his hand high in the air, "even I can lie better than those two," he finished with a chuckle.

Nobody in the room agreed, knowing that no matter how obvious Kensi and Deeks were, a child could lie better than Eric.

"_Any_way," Eric said trying escape the awkward situation, "who's team are you on Nell?"

"Neither," she stated, turning back to her computer.

"Well, you have to choose," Eric said nervously, seeing Callen and Sam's arms slowly crossing over their chests, the classic I-am-about-to-beat-the-ever-living-crap-out-of-you -in-a-second-if-you-don't-talk look. It was terrifying.

"Listen," Nell started, clearly not intimidated by the two men both twice her size. "Kensi is not a fan of P.D.A.'s and Deeks values his life too much to push her into that." The men were silent as the truth of her words sank in, "The only way we would know those two were together is if we walked in on them in the showers or caught them making out in the gym or something..."

Nell's eyes grew wide as her sentence trailed off. She slowly swung her chair around and faced the group, the same look of comprehension on their faces.

"Where," Eric asked, breaking the awed silence, "exactly are Kensi and Deeks again?"

Callen and Sam's minds quickly formed a plan of attack, "Hey, I think I'm gonna go down to the gym for a quick game of ball, work out some soreness from the chair," Sam said quickly, eying Callen with a knowing glare.

"Hey man, want a buddy?" Callen asked already making his way to the door.

"Well, if it's gonna be a game," Eric chimed in quickly, rising up from his chair, "you're gonna need an official ref. I've been told I'm quite amazing."

I'll come too!" Nell said as all four were rushing out the doors, "I love a good show."

The group ran down the stairs, knowing how suspicious they looked, but not caring 'cause the looks they would see on Kensi and Deeks faces was going to be well worth it.

They made it to the bullpen in record time, knowing in a minute they would have the answer to the argument that had been plaguing them.

"Hey, where are you guys going?" a voice called, stopping them for just a moment.

Eric quickly responded, wanting to leave the bullpen and get to the gym as soon as he could, "We're going to see if Kensi and Deeks..." but his words stuck in his throat as he turned to come face-to-face with a confused Kensi and Deeks.

Kensi's face turned from confusion to suspicion, quickly putting the pieces together. "Kensi and Deeks what?" she asked, a hint of malicious which brought a visible shiver from Eric.

All four members of the guilty party froze, each trying to come up with a decent excuse for their actions.

Sam's mind went into overdrive thinking of the lie that would set them free. We were heading to the gym, he thought to himself, seeing the anger in Kensi's eyes rise with each second of silence. We could just say we were gonna play a game of ball. Yeah, it's the perfect excuse. He opened his mouth, ready to play smooth Sam. "We-"

"We just wanted to see if you guys have seen the latest cat video," curse you Eric. The shock and confusion was plastered on everyone's face at the thought of Eric's worst excuse to date. "You know, where the cat is following a laser outside and then it doesn't realize that the sliding glass door is closed and it slams into it. It is priceless," Eric finished his nervous rant with a smile, thinking about just how cute that kitten was.

The anger was now gone from Kensi's face, replaced now with sheer confusion at Eric's words, "I hate cats."

"Yeah, I've already seen it," Deeks chimed in with a shrug. "It really sounds funnier than it is."

Kensi quickly turned to him, resuming the easy banter that was the cornerstone of their unique partnership. "Of course you have," she smiled, "because all mature adults with social lives watch cat videos."

"No, mature adults do other activities," Deeks smirked, following Kensi's retreating figure back to the bullpen. "I can demonstrate sometime, just gotta find the cape."

Kensi just rolled her eyes, trying, and failing, to hide the smirk that appeared at his words, "Don't forget the tequila."

At seeing the banter resume, the group slowly backed away, knowing it was their only chance of escape.

"Cats?" Callen hissed as they retreated. "Seriously Eric, that's your big escape plan, cats?"

"Hey, like you did anything better," Eric defended as he climbed dejectedly back to OSPs, "and it is a really cute video." And with that, the group parted ways, knowing never to bring up the humiliation again.

* * *

"And done," Kensi said with a flourish as she closed the last file on the mess she called a desk. "All the case reports for the past week are done and I am going home. You coming Deeks?"

The final sentence of her gloat brought Sam and Callen's head up so quickly, there was an audible snap. "What, you two hanging out after this?" Callen asked cautiously, knowing that with their _thing_ every word was like walking on eggshells.

"No," Kensi replied casually as she grabbed her bag and searched for her keys. "Deeks just feels emasculated by his girly car."

"Hey I am not emasculated!" he defended quickly, grabbing his bag as he saw Kensi finding her keys under the Reese's wrappers on her desk. "My car is very manly, and fuel efficient."

Kensi's laugh reverberated around the emptying bullpen, "Deeks, the one time I was forced to drive your car, I had three teenage girls tell me it was, and I quote, 'So cute and like the perfect girl car,'" she finished in her best valley girl impression.

"That never happened," Deeks said, searching his memory for this moment.

Kensi just shook her head as she left the bullpen, "Venice beach, last weekend, right before those same girls called you "Shaggy" and laughed when Scooby came chasing after you."

"Oh yeah," Deeks remembered with a smile. "Okay, touche," and with that, the pair left the building leaving Sam and Callen even more curious then this morning.

"I hate those two," Sam said exasperated.

"Kensi and Deeks one," Callen counted with a shake of his head. "Us, zero."

* * *

"That was the most boring day I think I have ever experienced," Deeks complained as he and Kensi walked closer to her car. He stopped and looked cautiously around, making sure the cameras hadn't moved and that their favorite blind spot was still intact. He gently reached out for Kensi, bringing her body flush with his as the smile spread across his face. "So, Fern," he began, his face now inches from hers, "got any plans for tonight? I was thinking my place, beer, movie, maybe you could help me find my cape?" he closed the distance between them, softly kissing her. Her face lit up with the perfect smile reserved for only him.

"Your place?" she questioned as she broke the kiss, her arms still wrapped around his body. "I was thinking my place. Maybe we could start that book club you talked about."

Deeks laughed loudly, the sound echoing off the walls of the parking garage, "Please Kensi. If I wanted to break my neck by tripping on your clothes, then maybe, but seriously a 'book club?' That's..." But he never finished as the memory of a past conversation of ancient books flitted across his mind, "Is it Karma Sutra?"

Kensi just wormed her way even closer, her breath fanning his face, making it even harder for him to focus on her words, "Three months Deeks, and you still have to ask?" and with that, she released herself from his grip, slowly walking toward her car with an extra swing in her hips.

"Yeah, your place is good. It's very, very good," he said clearing his throat and practically tripped over his feet on the way to her car, "Ah, thank you Hetty."

* * *

**Note: I can continue this story if you like it, so let me know!**


	2. The Adventure of the Flirty Therapist

**Hello again my lovelies! Thank you, thank you, thank you for the wonderful reviews! You are all fantastic and I am hugging you all in my mind.**

**Sorry it took awhile to update, I didn't have as much writing time as normal. This chapter is a little different, but it is something I've had in my head for some time.**

**Also forget to thank my beautiful and perfect beta, my mom! She's the best.**

**Enjoy pretties! Keep up the wonderful reviews.**

**Love, love love,**

**Tierney**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS: LA. If I did, I wouldn't be excited about spending my free time organizing a library. A school library for goodness sakes! I need help...**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Adventure of the Flirty Therapist.

"I hate you."

She had been staring at the same grey walls of the office for the past 15 minutes, trying to figure out why some idiot thought that grey was a soothing color while steadfastly ignoring her partner's attempts to engage her in conversation.

"Fifteen minutes and you have refused to talk to me and now you hate me? Where's the love?" Deeks tried to make her smile, but was faced with a very angry Kensi, the one that terrified him.

"This is all your fault." She said through gritted teeth.

Surprise covered Deeks' face as he looked around at their surroundings. "How is _this_ my fault?"

"Really Deeks?" Kensi said exasperated. "Let's think back to about six weeks ago."

_**6 Weeks (And One Day) Previously...**_

Deeks walked into the familiar and, admittedly, uncomfortable, LAPD headquarter doors, nodding hello to the other detectives, only to receive death glares and eyes rolls.

"Gladys," he greeted as he approached a rather sullen looking woman playing solitaire at her desk. "You are looking lovely as ever."

"Cut the charm, Deeks," she scowled as she picked up the phone. "Lieutenant Bates, Shaggy's here to see you. Finally."

_Always with the shaggy reference_. Deeks smiled at Gladys, trying to wear down her very impressive evil eye. _This woman could give Kensi a run for her money._

Suddenly, the office door opened, revealing a tired looking Bates in their midst. "Marty," he said with a strained smile as he shook Deeks' hand. "Good to see you, come in."

"Thanks," Deeks said, wary of Bates' admittedly odd behavior. "Care to tell me why I'm here Bates?" he asked, walking backwards into the office.

"Mr. Deeks," a feminine voice called from inside, shocking Deeks beyond belief.

"Who the heck are you?!"

Facing him, sitting on Bates' worn sofa was an attractive woman (_a_ _very attractive woman)_, brown hair pulled back into a tight bun, dark glasses giving her an air of superiority. _This can't be good. _

Dr. Mary Thorton, Mr. Deeks," she greeted extending her hand. "I'll be your therapist for the next six weeks."

"Whoa, wait, what?!" Deeks yelled, pulling his hand away as if he were burned. "I did therapy, I talked about the elephant in the room. I'm good.

Dr. Thorton smiled kindly as she looked to Lieutenant Bates' shrunken figure in the corner. "I see that you went through proper channels after your...incident, but I believe one more session would benefit, not only your professional life, but also your personal life."

Deeks laughed at her ridiculous excuse, "Yeah, cause six weeks is just one more session. Look lady, no disrespect, but I am doing great, personally and professionally."

"I am glad that you think so Mr. Deeks," she continued condescendingly. "But I cannot allow you to continue to work with the LAPD until you and your partner have at least six sessions with me to work out some _kinks_ you might have in your relationship."

_Oh no! This means trouble._ "I'm sorry, my partner and me?" he asked, praying that he had water in his ears from his impromptu shower party this morning.

"Yes. I would like to meet with the both of you, considering the trials you've faced together." She stood up slowly, grabbing her things and giving Deeks a clear view of her..._assets_. "If you and your partner want to continue your job, I will see you at my office, 9:30 sharp." And with that she was gone, leaving only a small business card in her wake.

"Thanks for the support Bates," Deeks said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. He quickly pulled his phone from his back pocket as he rushed to his car, ready for the mountain of donuts he was going to buy. His fingers worked double time as he sent his text.

"_Hey Fern. Remember that favor you owed me?"_ Yep, he was a dead man.

* * *

"I was bombarded, I had no choice!" he defended, using his best puppy dog eyes to his advantage.

But Kensi had developed immunity to those very early in their partnership. "Ha! Yeah right. Distracted by Miss Big Boobs Skankface is more like it."

"Hey it's Doctor Big Boobs Skankface and she is not that bad."

Kensi scoffed at his remark and rolled her eyes. "Deeks, last time I was worried you would have to arrest her for public indecency. Either that or give her directions to the _Playboy_ mansion."

Deeks rolled his eyes, and stayed quiet for about two minutes...quite the feat for him considering his track record, "Why do you hate her so much?"

Kensi stared back at him, clearly in shock, "Seriously? You are _seriously_ asking me this question?" she asked incredulously. "Deeks the woman has been throwing herself at you since our first session! She calls you Marty and me Miss Blye, her blouses have gotten lower and lower and her skirts shorter and tighter. Not to mention the times she has _suggested_ that if you find a woman your life would be better. I have every right to be jealous of Skankface, Deeks."

Deeks stared at her for a moment with a stunned expression on his face, "Wow, she really is bad isn't she?"

Suddenly the door in front of them opened, answering Kensi's internal question of _Playboy_ or arrest. _Arrest it is_. "Miss Blye. Marty." Dr. Thorton greeted with a giant smile at Deeks.

Kensi and Deeks smiled politely, slipping past Dr. Thorton and into her drab office. Kensi pushed herself against Deeks, whispering quietly in his ear causing him to swallow hard, his breath catching slightly. "Care for a little wager, Marty?" she asked seductively, pausing a little longer than necessary before moving slightly to gage his reaction.

To Deeks' credit, his discomfort only showed for a moment before his signature cocky smirk took its place. This was their favorite game to play in public. Try and see how uncomfortable you can make the other before they change the subject or run for the nearest cold shower. It didn't work nearly as well in private, for obvious reasons. Deeks mirrored Kensi's actions, leaning down until his lips were brushing her ear. "Name the terms, Sunshine."

"Marty, Miss Blye, please sit down," Dr. Thorton greeted kindly, oblivious to the exchange between her patients.

_Killjoy_, Kensi thought, sitting down close to Deeks so that their legs were brushing.

Dr. Thorton sat back in her chair, straining her too tight button up shirt to the max. _This woman could give Benedict Cumberbatch a run for his money._ "So you two, this is our last session."

_Hallelujah_, Kensi thought, trying to hide the smile she wanted to share with the world. Six weeks of torture was finally over.

"I figured with this session we could address some tensions the two of you may be experiencing in your work relationship," she continued pulling her notebook slowly out of her bag. "Everyone has arguments with anyone they spend a considerable amount of time with, and I want to address those with you in order to work through them and make your work relationship stronger and lasting."

Kensi and Deeks stiffened. Their whole relationship was based on teasing and arguments. How were they suppose to choose just one?

Deeks was emboldened by Dr. Thorton's brazen behavior and decided to take the leap. Maybe he could finally get the upper hand on Kensi for once, "No we're good. Why would I have any problems with a junk food hoarder?" Kensi's shock was palpable. He knew he was going to pay for this later, but for now… "I absolutely love finding wrappers in my desk and in between the cushions of my chairs. Oh, and getting yelled at for eating one Twinkie,_ one Twinkie_, now that is just adorable."

"That was one time Deeks!" Kensi yelled. Her food was a touchy subject and now he was going down. "It was my last Twinkie ever! _Ev-er_! I was saving it for a bad day and you stole it from my desk! My desk, Deeks! Every heard of personal space?"

"They are making Twinkies again, Princess," he continued. This was much more entertaining than he had imagined. "Do you see what I have to deal with?" he asked, giving his puppy dog eyes to Dr. Thorton, making a shy smile cover her face. "I have a food hoarder as a partner and don't get me started on everything else she hoards. I'm planning an intervention," he finished in a whisper.

Kensi had finally reached her limit. Not only was he mocking her eating habits, which weren't that bad, but now he was purposefully flirting with Skankface. This was war. "Food hoarder is better than having the most immature partner on the Earth." This was dangerous territory, but he brought this on himself. "His favorite movie? A _cheerleading_ movie."

"Hey, that is comedy gold," he defended quickly; surprised she would bring up this sore subject.

"Oh please. You just like that one character's hair," she replied with a scoff.

"I can appreciate great hair when I see it," he said as he brushed a piece of his own curly locks to the side. "And that is not the only reason I love that show."

"Oh really?" she challenged with a grin. "Let me guess, it's his two car garage?"

Deeks gave an audible gasp at her words. "That is crossing the line Kens! It is _not_ that bad!"

"Are you kidding me? I can park a tank in each one. They are huge!"

"Nostrils are supposed to flare Kens. It's what they do!" Their voices were rising quickly, but their eyes were dancing with glee.

Dr. Thorton quickly changed the subject, nervous that the session would get out of control and they would kill one another. "Okay, those... those are great examples, but I was hoping we could focus on work related problems."

Deeks couldn't let their game end that easily. He was finding this too entertaining to stop now. "Oh, I understand. So, problems like practicing shooting targets in the groin for fun? I mean who does that?"

Kensi rolled her eyes. Why this was such a big deal to him she didn't understand. "It is a perfectly understandable thing to do, Deeks. In fact, I believe I am doing the world a great service."

"How is castrating a man a great service?" Deeks asked incredulously.

Kensi sat up a little straighter, taking a deep breath and putting on her best patient voice, "First, I am stopping a, most likely, very dangerous criminal from roaming the streets and hurting innocent people. And two, I am preventing moron's like that from procreating. I am making the world a better place, one ball at a time."

_That's my girl._ "Touché," Deeks said with a grin.

This seemed to be the endgame of their charade. One would concede defeat and then they would grin at each other like idiots.

Dr. Thorton cleared her throat, steadfastly ignoring the growing tension between her patients. "While I'm glad you can find humor in this situation Miss Blye," she began with a frown, "I believe we need to discuss your position in your partnership and its negative effect on it."

Kensi stared dumbfounded. Not only because_ she_ was the one accused of using humor at the wrong place and wrong time instead of Deeks, but also because of the look of disgust and anger on the good doctor's face. "I'm sorry, how am I negatively affecting this relationship?"

Dr. Thorton gave her a scrutinizing glare, as if she were sizing up formidable competition and planning how to destroy her, "You don't trust your partner."

"Excuse me?" Kensi could only imagine the look of sheer disbelief that must have been on her face. She trusted Deeks more than even he knew and this woman doubted that.

Dr. Thorton smiled menacingly. She had her between a rock and a hard place, now to watch her squirm. "Let's look at your track record Miss Blye," she said as she pulled out a file. "Your father died when you were a teenager. Tragic. Your fiancé left you after a very short time back home from his tour, and your last partner was shot after being kidnapped. Not to mention all the partners you were assigned to before you started with your current team."

Kensi stared forward, her jaw clenched as she tried to ignore the ache in her heart that Dr. Thorton's harsh words brought.

Deeks, however, was livid. This was Kensi, Wonder Woman, and this woman thought she could break her without a fight? If _she_ wouldn't fight, he certainly would. "How does this affect our partnership exactly?"

Dr. Thorton's smile softened slightly at his words, but her eyes remained cold. "Miss Blye, correct me if I am wrong, but wouldn't your partner, Dominic Vail, be alive if he knew he could trust you with the information that got him killed?"

Kensi continued to stare forward, her eyes empty, as if she were trying to push back an assault of memories which threatened to attack her.

But her lack of response didn't bother Dr. Thorton. If anything, it emboldened her brazen behavior. "And, Miss Blye," she continued with a hungry look in her eye as if she were a predator stalking her prey. "Wouldn't you say that your fiancé, Jack Baker, would have stayed with you and worked through his severe PTSD if he felt that you trusted and cared about him? I don't believe that most people leave their fiancé's on Christmas Day if they actually loved them."

Deeks couldn't believe it. This was the lowest blow anyone could deliver. He took a deep breath; ready to eventually hold Kensi back after the rant she was about to give. But, to his surprise, the room remained silent. He quickly looked over at Kensi to see why she wasn't reacting to the lies the doctor was spewing, and he received his answer. It was written in her face, the defeat that colored her eyes and her beautiful frame slouched and broken. She wasn't fighting back, because she believed it. She believed she was the reason for the worst pain in her life.

Dr. Thorton leaned in ready to deliver the last blow to Kensi, hoping to break her completely, "Your track record speaks for itself Miss Blye. You can't trust any of the men you should have. What makes you think you actually trust your partner?" She leaned in closer still, her words dripping with malice, "Want to make bets for how he's gonna leave you, too?"

At these words, the flame was rekindled in Kensi's eyes, their dark depths burning with anger. "I will accept the wrongs I did in my past," she began, seething, "But don't you dare, for one second question my trust in my partner." Her voice rose as she stood, towering over Dr. Thorton in both height and demeanor. "I trust my partner with my life, enough to let him pull me out from a bomb. I trust him with more than I have in a long time. I trust him with _everything_. Don't think for a second you understand Doctor. I'm afraid that much thinking might hurt your head," she finished, placing one finger against Dr. Thorton's forehead and pushing it back. "Deeks, I think it's time to discuss the terms of our... agreement," she said as she sauntered out of the office, leaving a very proud Deeks and a thoroughly furious Dr. Thorton in her wake.

* * *

Ten hours later, and Deeks was finally home, nursing a cold beer as he sank into his very comfortable couch. He was trying to listen to Tyra's insistent babble, while ignoring the beat of the techno currently blaring from his bathroom, when there was a slight knocking on his front door.

He slowly rose, knowing that if he left his Chinese food they ordered waiting on the doorstep, Kensi would kill him. But as he opened the door, he was shocked to see Dr. Thorton standing in the doorway, a seductive look on her face, her normally tight bun gone, replaced instead with big curls looking as if they were about to overcome her and devour her head. Her dress was shockingly short and tight, leaving very little to the imagination as to what it was covering. She raked her eyes over Deeks appreciatively as she stepped closer to him, quickly cutting across the line of personal space, "Hey Marty."

Deeks stared at her, his mouth opening and closing like a fish. _This was not possible._

Dr. Thorton took advantage of his silence, "Aren't you going to invite me in?" she asked as she licked her lips and closed the distance between them, her body pressed upon his.

Deeks quickly moved aside, allowing her entrance and freeing himself from the awkward situation. This was the lesser of the two evils at least. "Dr. Thorton," he said, trying to get his voice to a normal level and hide the shock he felt. "What are you doing here?"

"Please, Marty, call me Mary," she said as she looked around his apartment, luckily missing the hot pink bra hanging from the floor lamp. Kensi's favorite holder for her _rack holder_ as she called it. "I figured since I only have ten minutes left as your therapist, we could get to know each other on a much more _intimate_ level." Mary invaded his space again, leaving him more uncomfortable than he had been in while.

His discomfort in the situation only increased as the door of his bathroom swung open and his scantily clad partner emerged, her voice off key as she swung her hips to the techno in the bathroom. "_Turn me on with your electric._.." her voice trailed off slowly as she tried to understand what was happening in her front of her as she danced in booty shorts and a tank top, "Dr. Thorton, Didn't expect you here so soon."

Deeks tried to shut Kensi up as he dragged his hand across his throat quickly, hoping she would get his not-so-subtle signal.

But it was too late, Dr. Thorton finally figured out what was right in front of her face for the past six weeks. "You are a pig!" she shouted as she stormed to the door, whipping her hair in Deeks' face as she passed.

"Wait, wait," Deeks pleaded as her grabbed her wrist and turned her back to him. "You are still technically our therapist for the next ten minutes, so does that mean that this is still under Doctor/Patient confidentiality?"

The moment the words left his mouth, he knew what was coming. Sure enough, Dr. Thorton's hand whacked his face with a surprising amount of force. She turned back and ran out of the door without a second glance.

"Oh, Deeks," Kensi sighed as she came to rest behind him, her chin on his shoulder. "You really should learn never to bet against me. That's $70 for her coming over, $30 for the slap and dinner tomorrow because she hit you with good reason," her smile spread fully across her face as she smacked his backside lightly and made her way back to the couch, "Get the beers Shaggy, I'm thirsty."

Out a hundred bucks and the hundred she was likely to spend at dinner tomorrow, he still smiled. At least he had this gorgeous woman lounging on his couch.

* * *

**Just wanted to say a few things about this chapter; One: Yes I am referring to the hilarious movie **_**Fired Up!**_** The two-car garage thing was in the commentary so I have no right to that genius. Two: Thank you to my brilliant Brother, Ty, and his girlfriend (and my best friend) Mariah, for the word Skankface. It's the best word ever. **

**Hope everyone enjoyed the direction of this story. I would really like to keep going so please give me prompts or ideas here or on Tumblr. Tierneyannie, look me up!**


	3. The First Time

**AN: I'm back! Sorry for taking so long to update. I just started my nanny job while going to school and working. Also I broke my toe by jumping off a chair. I am ridiculous. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned NCIS:LA, I wouldn't have baby puke in my car. Twice.**

Chapter 3: The First Time

Kensi's not-so-gentle snores filled the darkened bedroom. Her legs were sprawled across both ends of the bed, her body twisted in ways that didn't seem humanly possible, and her wild hair was getting close to smothering her or strangling her.

This was the sight that greeted Marty Deeks from his slumber. After a well placed kick from his partners ridiculously toned legs, he was admiring the women he knew he was lucky to be with.

His romantic side took over and he couldn't help but smile at the memory of their first night together.

_3 Months Previously..._

He knew it wasn't the best time to "make his move." The Universe seemed to be working against him. There was no music to set the mood; instead, the sound of _Dance Mom's_ bickering over whose six-year old daughter was the hottest was greeting his ears. _Classy_. There were no soft candles glimmering, just Kensi's old floor lamp flickering like the lights in the horror movies before the killer comes out and slaughters the slut. Even Kensi herself seemed off. Her hands were red and bruised from the many times she had struck the punching bag in the gym. Her face was stuck in a look of confusion with her bottom lip sticking out ever so slightly, occasionally being caught by her teeth and being softly pulled back in concentration. It would have been hot had he not been so concerned.

Okay, so it was hot anyway.

Back to the point, this case got to him. Having to break the news to a sweet 30-year-old woman that her best friend was killed, only to have her realize just how much he meant to her, hit him a little closer to home then he would have liked.

_What if he lost Kensi?_ The thought was eating away at him. _He couldn't lose her._ Despite what he may show, she meant everything to him. A life without her, as horribly cheesy as it sounded to him, was impossible. His life changed because of her. His Friday nights used to be about going to the bar and having a great night with a blonde bimbo he would forget the morning after. Now? Now he brought the greasiest food to Kensi's house like clockwork, ready to watch the worst reality TV he swears she watches just for him. He was used to women who watched what they ate, constantly worried about their feminine figure. But Kensi's eating habits were borderline barbaric. There were times he was honestly afraid for her safety as she ate, but most times, he couldn't help but smile. She was his everything. The light that guided him out of darkness and brought him home. Her smile, her laugh, _everything_.

Now was the time, he knew it. He just had to say a few heartfelt, manly words, pull her into his arms and pour out his love and feelings in an earth-shattering kiss.

_Easy_.

It's not like they were partners that trusted each other with their lives. Him screwing up this _thing_ would possibly _cost_ them their lives. They definitely didn't help each other through hell and back just to end up in the same rut they have been stuck in for years. I mean, he had seen her naked! Not that she would admit it.

_Just take the plunge Marty_, he told himself. _You got this. It's just Kensi, beautiful, gorgeous, perfect Kensi, who could kill you if you tried anything_.

Screw it.

"I never promised you."

Deeks sat there with his mouth wide open like an idiot. He was sure if he stayed that way much longer he would have eaten a few bugs. Her voice was unsure, and her eyes were clouded with doubt. He tried to come up with words for her sudden courage but everything was lost. _He didn't understand_.

"You promised me that you wouldn't get yourself killed." She started with a quiet voice, her eyes still staring off into the distance. "But I never promised you."

He didn't know what to do. This conversation went a lot better in his head. In his head, he was cool and confident Deeks. Not mute Deeks that probably had drool dripping from his mouth.

"I promise I will never leave you Deeks. Ever. And I want to prove it." Kensi's eyes finally rested on him, filled with the look that both terrified and excited him. _Determination_. And when she gets that look, she would get what she wanted. She leaned in impossibly close on the already cramped couch, letting her breath fan across his face. "If you're looking for the opportune moment Deeks...this is it."

_That was a movie reference right? _His mind wasn't working! He just had to lean in and go for it, so why was he sitting there like an idiot.

Kensi let out a frustrated huff before grabbing his collar and yanking him practically on top of her. "You are such an idiot sometimes." And then she kissed him.

_She kissed him._

He now realized how unfair it is to be kissed unexpectedly. What were you suppose to do?! His mind was telling him to stop being a pansy and just go for it, but his body was refusing the action. So instead he just sat there, eyes bugging out of his head, hands splayed on the couch, the thought of _Holy Crap!_ running through his head.

Just as his body started to react, his hands finally leaving their ridiculous position on the couch and beginning their way up to her hair, she pulled away, standing up in one fluid motion. Her top quickly made it's way to the floor, leaving Kensi standing there in only a thin tank top and very short shorts.

Her dark hair cascaded down her body wildly; making his mind wander to places he wasn't sure if she would appreciate. "Here's the deal, Deeks." She explained in a confident tone, "I am going into my bedroom. Either you follow me in and prove you're not as stupid as you look, or you leave and we never mention this again. Got it?"

Seriously this had to be a joke. He quickly looked around the room for cameras to make sure he wasn't being punked. No way would he be lucky enough to have the woman of his dreams make the first real move in only the way that she could. There is no way Kensi would let him in the sanctuary of her bedroom. She threatened castration anytime he even moved toward the hallway. He was a little too fond of Marty Jr. to risk that. Yet, there she was, her eyes dark and smiling. She bore a look of triumph for finally besting the Mighty Marty Deeks. He had seen her wearing much less than this before, but this was definitely better than any of those times.

Kensi's strong voice quickly snapped him out of his thoughts as he slammed his open mouth shut. "I do have some rules though. This is not just a one night stand. I expect a date after this. A real one, with flowers. And not the cheap kind that I know you buy from Jerry down the street. I mean the kind that you blow half your paycheck on. Also, if you hurt me," her eyes suddenly burned with fury, a look Deeks never wished to be on the receiving end of again, "I wouldn't worry yourself about what Callen and Sam are going to do you. 'Cause after I am through with you, there won't be much left." And with that, she turned and sauntered to the bedroom, losing a few other articles of clothing on her way.

Deeks only had one sane thought cross his mind, _What am I still doing here?!_ Faster than he had ever moved, he jumped off the couch and began the short trip to Kensi's bedroom. "I'm pretty sure this counts as inappropriate workplace behavior, Sunshine." But after her lips crashed down upon his, he really didn't mind.

_Present Day..._

He couldn't help but smile at the memory. It fit them so perfectly. It was unexpected, unusual, and if he were being perfectly honest with himself, it was crazy. Just like them. _The perfect love story._

He was just about to press a feather light kiss to her collarbone when her nose began to twitch. Deeks froze for a second in fear. Kensi had her softer side, but demon Kensi came out if he woke her up at 3:00 in the morning.

When her breathing finally evened out, he let out the breath he didn't realize he was holding. "Oh Halla-"

WHOMP!

Deeks found himself writhing on the floor in agony. A still slumbering Kensi had found a sudden surge of strength and had released it by junk punching an unexpecting Deeks.

"Ah! Marty Jr.!" he cried in a falsetto voice.

Kensi sleepily raised her head a fraction and fixed Deeks with a groggy stare. "Go get me a cronut." she mumbled before falling back down and snoring again.

This is the life he had chosen for himself. Waking up to abuse by his sleeping partner. And honestly, he wouldn't have it any other way.

**AN: Okay, not sure how I feel about this chapter, but I hope you enjoyed it. Also, I would like to just keep adding chapters, but I need ideas. If you have any, just message me on here or Tumblr: Tierneyannie. Love your reviews! You are the best. Ever.**


End file.
